


Coast Holiday

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, This Is STUPID, yoo ive decided to continue this!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Wu sent the Ninja, who drag along Pixal and Skylor, to the coast for a week, for some much needed R&R.What could go wrong?A lot, apparently, when you put eight teenagers together in a house on the coast for an extended period of time.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished this but I wanted to post it so here y'all go. NOW GONNA BE FINISHED!  
> Pos s10 ish

Zane and Cole had been the ones to drive them, as they were the only two that could safely drive (Kai should never be trusted to drive, _ever_ ).

“Did anyone check how many people this house can sleep before you booked?” Skylor asked as she helped Nya and Zane get their bags out of the boots of the two cars.

“Nope!” Kai said as he took his bag from Zane and joined Jay and Cole inside the house.

**_It’ll be an interesting week then._ **

“It’ll be an interesting week,” Nya said as she got her’s and Jay’s bags out of the boot and headed inside.

Despite the fact that Kai hadn’t checked how many people the house could sleep, it was actually more than what they needed, there were a few rooms with bunk beds, two rooms with single beds, and in the loft/attic space, there were a few hammock-beds.

Somewhere along the way of deciding on sleeping arrangements, they lost Lloyd.

“Lloyd? He’s out in the water,” Zane answered, pointing out of the window.

“What? When did he have the time to change and get down there?” They had arrived only fifteen minutes ago and it took at least five minutes to get down to the beach.

Whatever Nya was going to say was interrupted by Jay and Cole tumbling down the stairs (and boy, was there a lot of them).

“This is going to be one hell of an interesting week,” Skylor said as she entered the kitchen/lounge area and dumped the food hamper on the table.

**_Why was it so heavy and_ _what in Ninjago_ _was it filled with?_ **

Those who could keep a level-head (i.e. won’t accidentally kill themselves with their idiocy) agreed with her.

The reason behind Cole and Jay tumbling unceremoniously down the stairs (and Jay almost lighting said stairs on fire with his lightning) was because the two couldn’t agree on sleeping arrangements.

The Master of Water and the Master of Amber had both joined Lloyd down at the beach after the Green Ninja had been located, Skylor because she had nothing to do, and Nya so she could avoid her brother, boyfriend, and Cole fighting. And also because, you know, water.

Which left Pixal and Zane to find something to do and because it was big enough that they could successfully avoid the Masters of Fire, Earth, and Lightning, they made the choice to explore the house.

“How much did this cost?” Pixel asked.

“I don’t want to remember the actual number but it was not too much,” the Master of Ice answered as they made their way down to the beach after having explored the house.

Skylor was floating a good way away from the shore, just past where the waves started.

Lloyd and Nya were both swimming under the surface of the water, the latter hardly coming up to breathe at all. She had her powers to thank for that.


	2. UPDATE

Soooo, I've decided that I'm gonna try and write more/finish this (during 2021) so we'll see how that turns out. Stay tuned for more chapters soon.

I have 2 questions

1\. should I change this to make it MudShock?

2\. should this be GreenFlame or Kailor?

Let me know

I’ve decided that I’m not change it to MudShock and keep it Jaya, and its gonna be GreenFlame.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Come yell at me on Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer.


End file.
